


Lily White & Poppy Red

by irreplaceable_ecstacy



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Eurydice is Hades's courtier/personal assistant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hades is a king, Hermes is part of Hades's court but he's cool, Hey look- two aus mashed into one, Light Angst, Orpheus is still a poet, Persephone is a florist, Secret Relationship, Secret Rendezvous, Soulmates, The Fates are also part of Hades's court, i don't know how to tag, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreplaceable_ecstacy/pseuds/irreplaceable_ecstacy
Summary: [Soulmate & Royalty AU]All the world was gray in the eyes of the land's most powerful king, Hades. Beyond his balcony, his kingdom had always been defined by things of steel, oil drums and automobiles, all of which were painted in national colors of red and black. Out there, among the factories and houses that scattered across the land was someone... Someone who he would call his soulmate. Even with the power and riches he possessed, Hades could do nothing to find his soulmate. His world would remain colorless, a hollow patch of bricks that sat on a gray land. If only he could catch the glimpse and see what the world could be.
Relationships: Eurydice & Hades (Hadestown), Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown), Hades/Persephone (Hadestown), Hermes & Orpheus (Hadestown), Orpheus & Persephone (Hadestown)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Hadestown. The land of, both, the unfortunate and the fortunate, a land that divided its people from rags and riches. The grand castle of the kingdom was bordered with lavish houses that evidently belonged to the rich who decorated their homes with the finest materials. The architectures were built with the firmest bricks that could withstand storms, front doors rimmed with polished gold to flaunt their wealth and rooms that were more than enough for the people who reside there. Most of them were factory owners, doctors, lawyers and bankers; all who were corrupted by their own wealth. Not a soul was spared of the impurity of corruption and that led them to being cruel to those who were below them. Now, the poor. The slums laid barren around the area that was crowded by the rich. Despite their financial situation, the people were happy with what they had. As a wise woman once said, “You take what you can get, and you make the most of it.” And that was what they did. They learnt that they did not need gold or silver to create the so-called magical world of happiness that the rich lavished in. What they learnt was to appreciate what they had and enjoy life to its fullest. Their houses were made of wood and straw but with the hands of the most skilled workers in town, they managed to build houses as brilliant as the rich’s. After all, they were the very same hands that built the roofs they lived under. They were not as sturdy but they were practical and comfortable.

With the division, there was one man whose rule brought the two classes into one kingdom. King Hades stood at the balcony of his bedroom, dressed in a simple but expensive robe as he looked upon his kingdom. He was a man of work rather than honor, but it was his work that earned him his reputation. King of Iron and Bricks. The man could have been a god for he built Hadestown with his own two hands, from scraps to a flourishing kingdom. The kingdom still grew with every waking day, expanding further along the lands that was Hades’s to claim. By his side was his queen-to-be, a princess who went by the name of Minthe. She was a pleasant woman. Intelligent, lovely and very up to date with politics. She was almost perfect for the king but it was not love that brought them together. What had united them was a contract that would unite two kingdoms. It was a deal Hades could not refuse. It offered to forge an empire and if it meant keeping his kingdom safe with the alliance of another, he would be a fool to turn it down. He was proud of what he had created, but he was not a happy man.

Gray. That was all that he could see. He could not see the blue skies and white clouds that people spoke of everyday in the marketplace. He could not see the green of his gardens nor could he see the colors of the flowers that bloomed at flower shops and fields. There was a tale of soulmates, a tale that happened to be true based on his mother’s words to him as a child. When one was born, they would see a gray world, a world defined in shades of grays, blacks and whites but that did not mean that the world was any less magnificent. One would have to touch their soulmate, a simple brush of a hand perhaps, and the world would open wide in a spread of colors, joy and life. However, what made the search difficult was that the help of a sole hint. The only color they would be able to see was the favorite color of their soulmate and vice versa.. At first, Hades had been sceptical about it until he saw it for himself. At the age of 10, he spent the entire day cradling a green pear that he had spotted among the other colorless fruits in a basket. It was a quick blur that he had spotted at the corner of his eye as he chased his siblings down the hallways and it nearly startled him to see his first glimpse of color on such an ordinary day. What was strange was that his soulmate, whoever they were, was quite particular with what shade of green that they liked. Had it only been green, Hades would have been able to see the vast green fields that stretched miles away or the icy emeralds that Minthe wore around her neck or perhaps both! But, nope. It had to be, specifically, pear green. Hades made a vow that if he ever met his soulmate, he would scold them for being so picky over a favorite color. That was if he was fortunate enough to find the one.

Minthe was not his soulmate, he knew it and she did to. They had held hands, shared a bed, embraced one another but the world was as gray as ever. Still, neither of them lost hope. They made a promise to help each other find the ones for them, wherever they may be wandering. As for now, they shared the gray scenery before them, arm in arm, ready for more wonders and challenges that the world had in store for them with their growing kingdom.


	2. Under Gray Skies

A rooster crowed in the distance at the first glow of sunrise beyond the hills by Hadestown. Even without its flaming colors of orange and yellow, it blossomed in the sky as glorious as ever. Rays of light illuminated the gray landscape in pale streaks along dark rooftops and dusty streets, declaring the beginning of the day. However, the day had already begun long before the sun rose for a certain woman who went by the name of Persephone. While all of Hadestown was on the brink of awakening, the woman was already at work. Squatting unceremoniously in the garden, behind the cottage she shared with her mother, her hands weaved through the grass to select fresh flowers from the patch of tulips that had grown. Beside her was two baskets that were filled to the brim with different kinds of flowers, all professionally plucked during the early hours before daybreak. Persephone figured that picking a few more flowers would not do her any harm for it saved her the trouble of walking several extra rounds to retrieve more. Satisfied with the find, she stashed the tulips into her basket with a contented sigh and rose to her feet.

Hands coated in pollen, she dusted them off with a few claps of her hands and they fell onto her skirt in a speckle of light gray against the darker shade of her knee-length skirt. She paid no mind to the mess like always. It was characteristic of her, the villagers would say; characteristic for the Goddess of Spring. But Persephone was no goddess. She was a simple woman who lived her life as a florist in Hadestown. A mere commoner. It was only a title she had earned from running a simple flower shop that was passed down to her from her mother. She had a talent for growing the most beautiful flowers in the land and people would come flocking to her to buy them to decorate their dinner tables. Or perhaps any table that was available in their houses. Not only did Persephone possess the abilities of a Goddess, she looked like one too. The natural smell of flowers that came from her, the leftover pollen on her clothes that would make her glow, the wind in her mane of curls and her enchanting smile. Men would sometimes flock to Persephone’s flower shop not for her flowers but for the pleasure of seeing her and striking up a conversation. The attention was never appealing to Persephone for the crowds only made her day busier but what made her job so fulfilling were the joys of seeing how people’s faces lit up whenever they received their bouquets.

This would be another one of those days, but she hoped for lesser admirers for she had a packed schedule ahead of her. Grasping the handles of the baskets, she made her way through the backdoor of her house, through the living room and outside through the front door. The flower shop was just next door which was extremely convenient for Persephone who did not have to walk miles away into the town centre where most businesses ran. It was not a practical problem where her shop was positioned in town as people came anyway. Pushing the door open with her heel the bell above chimed, alerting her mother that she had arrived with more supply. Demeter came strutting from a room behind the counter, her hair pulled into a neat bun and her nose stuck high in the air. A broad smile stretched across her lips as she accepted the baskets from Persephone, then she pressed a fond kiss against her daughter’s forehead.

“Thank you, Kore. I was getting tired of making those rounds. Growing old has taken a toll on my stamina. I’m afraid I can’t walk as much as I could before,” Demeter said with a dry laugh.

“It’s no fuss, momma. It gets me all pumped up for a busy day,” Persephone chuckled, waving a dismissive hand in the air.

Demeter’s smile fell but it was still there. “Soon, you’ll have to fly solo and handle these busy days alone. I’m afraid I will just slow the production line.”

“Momma…” Persephone settled the baskets aside for her mother before embracing her warmly. “You’ve worked hard. When the time comes for you to step down, you just have to go with it and take care of yourself. You deserve all the rest you can get and I’ll be here to look after you too.”

“That’s my girl,” Demeter murmured as she hugged Persephone tightly. “I knew I raised you right.”

“Now you’re just praising yourself,” Persephone jested.

“But I sure did raise you right, didn’t I?” Demeter debated.

Persephone rolled her eyes playfully. “Yes, momma. You sure did.”

“I’m flattered. Okay, enough with the hugging. We have to get to work. We have a book full of commissions and about half of them expect a bouquet by today!” Demeter snapped her fingers then turned on her heel to return to the room she had emerged from with the baskets in her hands. “Your commissions are on the counter. Go accordingly, alright?”

“Yes, ma!”

Persephone loved her mother. Despite how autocratic and demanding she was, she was a caring woman of respect and pride, and Persephone had always looked up to her. While she was deemed the Goddess of Spring, Demeter had been deemed the Goddess of the Harvest for she could work magic with the greenery that sprouted from the dirt. It was Demeter who created her family’s legacy of being the best florists in town and the legacy was going to be carried on by Persephone who was just as proud as her mother to bring nature the appreciation it deserved. Single-handedly, Demeter tended to the gardens of thousands and nursed many dead ones back to life with only a shovel, some water and advice. Farmers were saved by her advice, the food stocks that were once scarce were now abundant and it was all thanks to Demeter with the help of Persephone.

As proud as Persephone was of her family’s legacy, she could not help feel fearful that she might let her mother down. Persephone had a name to protect, a shop to run and a garden to maintain. It was a little too much weight in her hands but failing her mother prevented her from dropping the load to soothe her aching back. She would find her way through this. She was not even halfway through her life and Persephone reminded herself that with age came wisdom that would help her grow to be like her mother. It was likely that her mother had gone through the same phase as she had with her own worries plaguing her mind but she managed to pull through. She remembered Demeter once telling her that it did not matter what age she was when she found peace but what mattered was how she will find it.

Putting that matter aside, Persephone sat on a stool beside a display of roses and orchids. The red roses glared at her in a striking red in her gray world and she took a moment to stare at them. The way the red contrasted against the colorless world made her head spin sometimes for it was far too bright to her liking but it was a constant reminder that her soulmate was out there in this dreadful world. It nagged at her and it often gave her mixed feelings. She did not know whether to feel happy that she had a soulmate waiting for her out there or feel upset by the fact that she was not whole and there was a possibility that her world will forever be gray. Huffing away the stress in her chest, she picked up a flower and started her first bouquet a little too vigorously. She hummed a simple tune in her head to distract her active mind and she finished her the bouquet within minutes. Picking up another flower, she continued the process. Craft the bouquet, hum to herself, pause for evaluation then start all over again.

Minutes bled into hours and Persephone was still fixated on the many bouquets she had to make. The satisfaction of crossing off a finished order pleased her and she would proudly present each work of art to the customers who dropped by to pick them up. Much to her relief, the crowds that came in consisted of lesser pursuers but those who tried to speak to her were either shushed by Persephone who required her focus or chased away by Demeter’s overprotectiveness for her daughter. Nevertheless, they were polite as customer services were vital. So, the men would leave the shop with a flower or more at a discounted price, flowers of Persephone’s choice by request. The day leeched most of Persephone’s energy but she pressed on with the bouquets persistently. Soon enough, she completed them all and sold her last batch of flowers. Another thing that was more satisfying than checking orders off of a list was turning the open sign at the door to declare that they were closed for the day. Demeter retired to her home, leaving Persephone to clean up the shop by herself in the gloom of the night. The moon was already in the sky and it left the flower shop in a gentle white beam of moonlight that caught Persephone’s eye. Nature had always been appealing to her and she always made time to stop and admire what they were blessed with in this world. She clutched the broom that was in her hand, mind full of wishful thinking and she was lost in a trance of her own fantasy. That was when a shadow loomed over her. With its sudden appearance, it startled her and she spun around to greet the visitor with her broom raised in defense.

“Hermes, for God’s sake! You nearly scared me half to death!” Persephone cried out and gave her cousin a hard slap on the shoulder.

“Good evening to you too, sister!” Hermes tipped his hat. “Just wanted to drop by and say hi before I headed home but I see you’ve got some cleaning to do.”

“Well, it was nice of you to drop by but I’m busy,” Persephone grumbled as she motioned to the stray petals and broken stems on the floor.

“I’ll take my leave then. It’s a pity this bottle of wine can’t drink itself. I’ll be sure to indulge in it,” Hermes teased and it made Persephone jump.

“No, no. You can stay. Just wait for me,” Persephone hissed under her breath.

Hermes let out a laugh then bowed his head. “Allow me to assist you. Your ma already home?” he inquired as he took the broom from Persephone, sweeping at her feet to get her out of the way.

“Yeah. She’s getting too old for this, she said. She needs her rest. I can’t have her rusting those old bones of hers,” Persephone responded, heading to the counter to collect some items.

“I see. Y’know, if you ever need help, you can always write to me or find me down the street,” Hermes offered.

“I can handle it,” Persephone snorted.

“The offer is always on the table.”

Hermes was another member of Persephone’s little family, and he was probably the only other family member who existed in her life that was not her mother. He was her cousin by blood but in bond, they were siblings. Hermes was the brother that Persephone never had and she loved him just as much as she loved her mother. Hermes was a wise and mischievous man but despite his cunning nature, those who needed advice often sought his help. His words were little but held great lengths, like a poet’s. And speaking of a poet, in extension to their family, Hermes had an adopted son by the name of Orpheus. Orpheus was an ambitious young man, one who loved to sing his heart out for the world to hear and someone who shared the same love for nature as Persephone did. Persephone loved them all, each individual person in her family. If being with them meant finding her peace, then she never wanted to leave. It was a fonder reminder that she had people in the world who were there for her, and not a soulmate who could be miles away from her.

When the duo was done cleaning up the shop, they sat on the counter and shared the bottle of wine. Conveniently, Persephone found two cups underneath the counter and so the beverage was distributed in generous amounts until the bottle was drained of its contents. Persephone leaned into Hermes, her head resting on his shoulders and she let out a loud yawn into his ear. Hermes, who was in perfect composure, patted Persephone’s head before wrapping an arm around her shoulders to keep her upright. Otherwise, she would be sent topping over the countertop. He watched as Persephone stared into the gloom of the sky and point at the white spots that were stars, laughing drunkenly every time they appeared then disappeared behind clouds. Finding the clouds less entertaining, she turned to Hermes with her face buried in his neck.

“Brother… Tell me, what’s it like to see colors?” Persephone murmured as she looked up at Hermes.

It was not the first time that Persephone asked this question and it was one that she loved to ask Hermes. He always had a different answer in store for her, the newer ones truer than the ones before. Even if he had a story to tell, she would listen to him. There was never a day that Hermes was boring and it was a wonder how he could turn his words into fascinating literature. It was a shame that he never wrote down his philosophies for the people to read in the future. He never showed a bit of interest in writing down his wisdom onto paper and his excuse was that knowledge was always evolving. Spreading outdated wisdom could be dangerous to someone from the future and he would hate to be condemned in death. Adjusting himself in his seat and gazing into the distance, he gave his reply.

“Interesting… but it feels just the same as seeing gray,” Hermes answered coolly.

“You ain’t being serious, are you? It can’t be like that,” Persephone scoffed. “I heard that it was magical, lively and all that stuff.”

“That is true but it ain’t all that pretty if you don’t have anyone to share it with.”

“Oh…”

“I’m just kidding, sister. You don’t need someone else to make you happy.” Hermes swatted at Persephone’s hands that reached out to smack him.

“That wasn’t funny!”

“It wasn’t meant to be funny. Will you listen for a second?” And Persephone sat down obediently.

“Thank you. Anyway, seeing colors… It’s lively. It adds more spice to life but then when it becomes a regular sight, it becomes normal. Kind of how you see life now,” Hermes explained and Persephone nodded slowly.

“Oh… That sounds boring,” Persephone giggled.

Hermes patted her head again. “Ain’t it? What we don’t have in life, it appears to be a thrill but when we have it, we’ll get bored of it eventually.”

“How’re you so smart?” Persephone mumbled with a large grin plastered on her face.

“Experience. You’ll understand,” Hermes assured her. “Now, time to get you back home. I can’t have you wandering around the streets in this state.”

“But”-

“Unless you want a scolding from your momma, I’m good.”

“Lead the way!”

Hermes retrieved a lantern from the counter and lit it up with a single match. Since it was dark out, it was likely that it would be difficult to navigate their way through the dark, especially in Persephone’s drunken state. There were streetlamps lined along the streets that had just been lit by lamplighters but they were insufficient to guide them back safely. Hermes knew that Persephone’s home was just next door but it would be better to be safe than sorry. If anything happened to Persephone, Hermes would be the one to answer Demeter’s wrath. Helping Persephone up to her feet, he led her out of the flower shop and locked the door behind them when Persephone showed that she was uncapable of inserting the key into the lock. The next time he brought a drink for her, he would make sure that it contained a lesser amount of alcohol for the sake of his cousin’s wellbeing. As they walked, Hermes had to hold onto Persephone’s waist to stop her from waddling onto the streets or into the bushes. It was quite a comedic sight but he had to hold in his laughter. Whenever Persephone sensed a laugh, she would shoot a scowl in his direction which only added to the humor of the situation.

Persephone was beyond relief after Hermes dropped her off for her legs were wobbling from the short walk. With a kiss on the cheek, Hermes was off with a wave of goodbye. Persephone swung an arm in the arm in an attempt of a wave then strode into her house with a broad smile. Goodness, how she adored her cousin so much. It was a wonderful way to destress after a long and monotonous day. What she did not like was the fact that his words dwelt in her sober mind. While her body could barely function, her mind ran. The gears cranked, the wires buzzed and words of wisdom ran through her head repeatedly. Distracted, she kicked the door shut then skipped to her room to prepare herself for the night. She was more than ready to crash into bed but routinely, she knew that there would be more to do before she could lay herself in the luxury of her bed.

* * *

The flame of her candle flickered as the wind howl in the dead of night, warning Persephone that it was time to return to the safety of her home but she could not; Not until she was done tending to the flowers who would be at risk being exposed to the heavy downpour of rain that was stirring ahead. Instead of being in bed, she was in the garden taking care of her flowers. It used to be her mother’s job but considering what her mother had said at the flower shop, she could not bear to make the woman misspend her energy. She had tied her nightgown above her knees so that they did not stain with dirt and pollen as she jogged from one end of the garden to another with a rope. Persephone did not need the sight of dark clouds to alert her that there was a gathering storm for the strong scent of petrichor was enough. She pitched up a tent that was large enough to cover the entire garden and made sure that the sticks that held up the cloth were secured in the dirt where it was encircled with stones to hold it in place. Once she was confident that everything was going to stay in one piece, she returned inside. Wiping some sweat off of her brow, she blew out the candle and made her way to her bedroom.

She had expected Demeter to be asleep during the late hours but she was wrong. The noisy scratching of her mother’s pen against paper drew her away from the direction to her bedroom and to her mother’s room instead where she could see the older woman hunched over her study table. If she had the courage, she would have told her mother off for staying up late when she was supposed to be resting, though, it was strange to see the woman going against her own schedule. It was uncharacteristic of her so, out of curiosity, Persephone knocked on the door and entered to check on her. Demeter did not look up to greet her daughter but held a hand up in a motion that asked Persephone to wait for a little longer. Persephone remained silent, taking her mother’s side to have a look at what she was so busy with and her eyes widened at the sight of a letter with an official’s stamp.

“What’s this?” Persephone asked as she reached out for the letter. She withdrew her hand sharply when her mother slapped her hand. “Rude.”

“Mind your language, young lady, and wait,” Demeter scolded.

“Yes, mother…”

Signing the letter she had composed, Demeter rolled her pen to the side and beamed. “I have an appointment with the king tomorrow.”

“You have an appointment with the king?” Persephone repeated, though she was not even slightly surprised.

“Yes, my dear. His messenger dropped off a letter at our doorstop just this afternoon. He needs flowers for his wedding day and he chose to get them from us. Of course, I expected no less from him!” Demeter exclaimed as she clasped her hands together proudly. “I expect this house to be cleaned and tidy. I do not wish to make a terrible impression.”

“It ain’t professional having appointments at home, mother. Why here?” Persephone groaned.

“It’s personal and we would not want any nosy busybodies trying to sneak a peek of the king at the flower shop, do we?” Demeter stated plainly.

“Whatever you say. You’re the woman of the house,” Persephone shrugged.

“We won’t open the flower shop tomorrow. We need this house polished and clean then you’ll have to get some flowers for the following day in compensation for not opening tomorrow. How about that?” Demeter suggested, looking beyond thrilled.

“Sure. Just write it all down for me, please?”

“I will. He’ll be coming around 3 in the afternoon. Be punctual!”

Persephone took her leave with her head hanging low. She never understood the glamor that surrounded royalty. She respected the royal family but the extra work that came along with handling them was far too much. She remembered wishing that the day they would have to attend to a royal would never come but unfortunately, it was planned for them tomorrow with a very specific time. Sliding into bed, Persephone went to sleep without sparing a thought for tomorrow’s events. Little did she know, it might just be the day her life got _interesting_.


	3. In the Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating fics! Let's goo.

Green was all Hades could see in the gardens that surrounded Demeter’s house. This was the most color he had ever seen in one day and it was so very overwhelming to his poor eyes. As he navigated his way to the porch, he narrowed his eyes. As lovely as a pop of color was, it made him feel a little upset that green was the only color he could see. It was a shame that he could not see the beauty of the flowers in its entirety but he could always appreciate how gorgeous they looked as they were. Roses, orchids, hydrangeas, peonies and carnations. Top of the health and well cared for. To everyone’s surprise, the king knew his flowers despite living in a land of iron, bricks and steel. It was astounding to see how much of effort someone put in tending these flowers. Demeter had truly worked her magic to provide her own sense of beauty to his kingdom of stone, as well as her own daughter. It would be rude of him to ignore her shared efforts too. Speaking of her daughter, he was unsure if he was going to meet her in person.

Hades had met Demeter countless of times for she was his one and only, and most trusted, florist. At any given occasion, Hades would come trotting to Demeter for her flowers. They could be admired by those who could and could not see colors as they were equally beautiful in either scenario. With all those times, he had never seen Demeter’s daughter who was probably slightly over the age of thirty. It was funny how in her thirty years of existence, he had never found one day to see her; not even a glimpse! He had seen pictures and heard stories of her, Demeter was a proud mother, but it would be nice to have a proper conversation with her actual being. If Demeter was trying to hide her, Hades disliked that. There should not be a reason for someone to hide their child from him. It was not as if anything would go wrong. Perhaps they would alternate jobs, Hades hypothesized. When one was at home, the other was at the flower shop. It only made sense, unless Demeter was actually hiding her.

Coming up to the door, he knocked on it light before withdrawing his hand to clasp in front of him. He straightened his back, lifted his head up high and waited for a response. Demeter was not home. Normally he did not have to knock for the woman was always vigilant. She would see him through the window and rush to greet him at the door with a plate of freshly made pastries and some tea followed by a welcoming greeting. Today, there was nothing of such. He waited a little while longer and the minute hand of his watch ticked past twelve. One minute late. How uncharacteristic. He lifted his fist to knock on the door but the door swung open. Instead of Demeter, he found that he had to lower his gaze to meet another woman eye-to-eye for she was half a head shorter than the woman he had expected. The woman stared up at him with what appeared to be bewilderment, curls sprawled over her eyes and face smeared with hints of mud. In her arms was a basket filled halfway with flowers, gloved hands covered in dirt clutching onto it to keep its balance. Her eyes were familiar; Large doe eyes that held no fear for royalty, a dark depth in her irises and the expression they held was very much alike to Demeter’s own demeanour. Well, speak of the devil.

“Good afternoon, your majesty,” Persephone spoke, breaking the awkward silence between them.

“Good afternoon, miss…” _What was her name again?_ It did not matter. “Does your mother happen to be in?”

Persephone settled the basket down with a heavy sigh. “No. Apparently, I will be attending to you today. My mother had to run some errands.”

“Ah- I see. Well, it’s finally a pleasure to meet you… Kore.” The name struck him. Demeter had told him about her so many times, and thankfully he recalled it.

“Please call me Persephone,” the woman interjected as she smiled politely.

“Persephone?” Hades repeated. “If you insist. I respect your wishes.”

“Thank you.” Then, she moved out of the way, gesturing for him to come in. “Feel free to make yourself at home. I’ve got some business out in the garden so it might take me a while.”

“Busy schedule?” he inquired as he stepped inside, closing the door behind him just as Persephone was about to reach for it.

“Yeah. That’s why I’m here and not the flower store. Can’t have my ma doing the laborious things, can I?” Persephone answered and grabbed the basket instead of the doorknob.

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Hades mused.

“It takes two to make the partnership work,” Persephone pointed out. “Help yourselves to some of the pastries on the table. The tea’s boiled. I will be right back for you.”

He watched as Persephone scurried off to the backdoor that was wide open, revealing the garden just behind the house. So, this was the heaven Persephone and her mother built for years, long before Persephone was born, in fact. As tempting as the jasmine tea and pastries were, he was more intrigued by the garden. Truthfully, he had never set foot in the garden before for Demeter always made sure to attend to him without any work in the way. He could not blame Persephone for managing so many tasks at once. As their business boomed, more work came with it. Being a businessman himself, Hades understood.

Selecting a pastry from the tray that had been set out specially for him, he decided to join Persephone in the garden. It was so much greener here than it had been at the front porch and he felt as if it was drowning the main attraction of the garden, the flowers. It was not as if the flowers were not enough. There was an abundance of them! They were scattered in neat patches across the open place with signs that indicated their colors and types. It seemed to make navigation easier for Persephone was zooming from one family of flowers to another without decelerating. She had such a passionate drive to attend to the flowers and it made Hades wonder if it was simply routinely or spontaneous. He would have been fooled if what Persephone was doing was based on observations of the flowers for she appeared to run systematically with a clear aim. It was a very impressive sight but also a rather ridiculous one.

Eating his pastry, he bent down to examine an empty plot, save for the lone flower that sat there. It was wilting; petals crinkled to the point it was threatening to break off any moment and the stem drooped downwards sadly. He looked down at the sign with its name: ‘a purple iris’. A single flower among the patches was strange but perhaps it was because this one needed healing. If Hades was the owner of the garden, he would have just given up on and used it for fertilizer for the other thriving plants. He would never waste his time or resources on something that was already a lost cause. Then Persephone slid to his side, mimicking the way he was squatting. How unladylike of her.

“Something catch you eye, your majesty?” she prodded. “I’m afraid you can’t have a wilted flower at your wedding. It might give you a bad image.”

“No, no- I was just looking at it,” he corrected her. “Why would you keep a dying flower?”

“Because I’m giving it a chance to bloom. It’s not completely dead,” she told him, and she pointed at the stem. “It’s still stiff and the roots are firmly attached to the soil. It just needs more attention and love. In no time, it’ll be like the others.”

“You have more patient than I’ll ever have,” Hades muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s all in the job. Not sure what you do in the castle but I’m sure you don’t have anything like this to do. You got your own personal… staff and all, yes?” Persephone said bluntly as she stood up.

Hades almost stumbled. “That is correct. Yes. But it does not mean that I cannot recognize the effort of others.”

“I’m sure. I’ve seen you issue notices of thanks to the people who’ve contributed to your kingdom. Very touching of you. Kinda a shame I didn’t receive one of my own,” Persephone teased.

“I’ve sent your mother plenty and the thanks extends to you as well,” Hades explained as he tugged at the collar of his blouse. “Though, your mother can take most of the credit. I hardly see you around.”

A jab back at her. Persephone raise a brow and smirked. “Really, now? I hardly see _you_ around, but I notice your efforts in this kingdom.”

“Thank you. Perhaps if you could tell me what you did, I might just offer my thanks to you personally,” he continued and he wore a smirk that matched hers.

Bowing her head in a mock curtsey, she gestured to the garden around them, her hands pointing at each and every patch. “I tended to them myself,” Persephone declared proudly with the smuggest grin on her face.

“You did?” he repeated in a more questioning tone to which Persephone responded with a nod of her head.

“Without my ma’s help! Gotta know my things otherwise I’m not fit to inherit her flower shop when she steps down,” Persephone told him. “I’m sure you know how important this is to her.”

The statement made Hades’s eyes widen slightly. He thought that this was some sort of joke at first but then he recalled her words. _‘Can’t have my ma doing the laborious things, can I_?’ So, it had not been Demeter’s own hands who nurtured the marvellous garden but her daughter. This was quite a surprise to Hades but he had expected no less of the protégé of Demeter herself who single-handedly brought back the greenery of Hadestown years ago. Rubbing his hands in thought, he could see Persephone still grinning from ear to ear as she swayed left and right like an overjoyed child. It did not bother Hades at all, not even the slightest. He had never seen anyone carry themselves with such a merry and jolly attitude in his kingdom. The citizens had always seemed like automated mechanical machinery set on a standardized routine, excluding those who lived behind the castle walls. Persephone was a rouge out of the lot; a woman of her own individuality that was unafraid to sashay herself in front of the crowd, with little fear of being judged. To be frank, he admired an attitude like that, as long as it was regulated for his tolerance had its limits.

Here the King was in Demeter’s garden spectating Persephone as she returned to bustling about with her own handmade basket, a bag of fertilizer and a watering can. She looked comical in her attempt to balance so many things within her only two hands but she seemed to be handling it very well. Hades tailed behind her, following her from a patch of what he assumed were bougainvillea flowers to a patch of chrysanthemums. They stopped midway and Hades noticed that the watering can was slipping from the lone finger it was hooked on. He reached out to take it and earned himself a small scowl from Persephone who retracted away from him to handle her little predicament by herself. For a tiny woman, she was feisty.

“I’m trying to help you?” Hades stated in a questioning tone.

“I can handle it. I’m a big girl,” Persephone hurried as she continued on her journey to the hibiscuses.

“Oh… Alright then.”

And so, Hades returned to his train of thought. Gears cranked, the whistle blew and it ran at full speed. He was piecing together a puzzle piece he thought he had completed but it appeared that there were more pieces to fit in. The beautiful, enchanting woman who worked her magic with flowers… The Goddess of Spring. Had it not been Demeter that the people spoke of? Hades stared at Persephone, who was hacking at the dirt, as he pieced everything together in his head. Now he found it difficult to tear his eyes away from her. The sun had just begun to set and the sun shone directly upon the garden that they stood in; the perfect spot for flowers to grow. Then an epiphany hit Hades. Demeter was not the Goddess of Spring. It was this small, jumpy woman in front of him. But, when she stood still with that charming smile, he could see why everyone praised Persephone for her beauty. The sun upon her exposed shoulders, the wind in her curls and the pollen that fell from her fingertips that looked like she had just casted a spell on this plot of land.

“So, _you’re the Goddess of Spring_ that everyone speaks of,” he spoke slowly. “I always thought it was your mother.”

“Indeed! My mother would be very flattered to hear that, but she goes by the Goddess of Harvest. A very different title, just in case you didn’t know,” Persephone pointed out as she bent down to pluck a flower.

“It makes so much of sense now.”

Persephone laughed. “This is why you have to pay attention to your surroundings, your majesty.”

“Ah, yes…” He paused for a moment. The sun was already setting which meant that he had to get back to the castle soon. Being so distracted by Persephone and most importantly, her work, he had forgotten to discuss the floral arrangements. It was not on Persephone for forgetting as she was extremely busy but himself for excusing the entire purpose of this visit. Though, it did mean that he would get a chance to visit Persephone for the second time. That was if she was around when he came. “Thank you for the tour around the garden… And for making Hadestown beautiful,” Hades hesitated but the smile on Persephone’s lips made his eyes light up.

“More than happy to contribute,” Persephone chirped.

Finished with gardening for the day, she dropped the gardening tools in one corner and trudged into the house, removing her muddy boots in the process. Hades followed behind and the first place he went to was the dining table where he could help himself to more pastries. Persephone observed the man and furrowed her brows. The king was a very interesting man. He was entirely human and a lot less of a monarch; if that made sense. There was something about him that made him stand out from the long line of royals that had taken the throne, but she could not put her finger on it. Maybe it was due to the fact that he was wolfing down her mother’s pastry as if he had not eaten in days. The delight in his expression was there instead of a perfectly stone-cold façade and thinking back about their interaction, all the teasing and jabbing, it was a shock that he did not snap at her for being disrespectful and bold. What a strange fellow he was. She liked him a lot.

“You can take them home if you’d like. There are some paper bags in the cabinet just behind you,” Persephone hummed.

“I’d appreciate that. Your mother’s pastries are wonderful,” Hades commented as he retrieved a paper bag to pack the leftovers to bring home.

“Shall we schedule another meeting or will you speak to my mother about it?”

“I will have to speak to your mother.”

Persephone nodded. “I will be sure to tell her. I do apologize for wasting your time. I know you came here to discuss the floral arrangements, but it completely slipped from my mind.”

“Don’t worry about it. I enjoyed myself today,” he admitted and he extended a hand to shake her hand.

“Oh, I don’t think you’d want to shake my hand, your highness. I’ll get dirt and pollen all over your fancy leather.”

“Right… Thank you for your thoughtfulness.” And he withdrew his hand.

“Most welcome, my good sir,” Persephone hummed and bowed her head.

Hades laughed lightly which made Persephone gasp and he raised a brow. “What?”

“I never thought you were capable of making that sound,” Persephone teased.

“Hm?”

“A laugh.”

At that, Hades groaned but he failed to suppress a smile. “You are an interesting woman, Persephone. I anticipate our next meeting.”

“You’re not as terrifying as people describe you. In a good way! I think I like you a lot more than I did before,” Persephone admitted.

“You didn’t like me before?”

Persephone shook her head boldly. “Not as much. I ain’t ever liked royals but you’re different.”

“This sounds like a clichéd trope from a novel. You ain’t gonna fall in love with me, are you?” Hades inquired with a smirk.

“Nah- Not you. You’re too fancy for me. Don’t flatter yourself,” she scoffed as she waved a dismissive hand at him.

“If you say so.”

He made his way to the door but Persephone had already beaten him there. She opened the door for him and once again gave him a mock curtsey which he bowed in return. He sighed in contentment. He had genuinely enjoyed his day but returning home without the floral arrangements might be something to explain to his queen-to-be who had reminded him of this errand for a good few weeks. Having to tell her that another meeting would have to be booked might disappoint her but she had always been patient with him. Bless that woman’s soul. She would understand why he had gotten distracted as she was a fan of Demeter’s work herself and when he was home, he would have a lot to brag about to her for having his own personal tour around the garden. It was all thanks to Persephone. He sure hoped that he would meet her again or at least cross paths. The thought of possibly never seeing her again did concern him for she could very well disappear like she was so used to whenever he came over to see Demeter. This might be a one and only chance but he did not wish to look like a fool. This was a professional meeting.

It was too late. He already looked like a fool because he had zoned out for a little too long. What snapped him out of his daydream was Persephone’s snickering. Glancing over at her, he noticed that she was covering her mouth with the back of her hand, eyes crinkled as the smile stretched to her cheeks. Clearing his throat, he stepped outside and tipped his head in a nod.

“Take care of yourself and have a wonderful evening. I look forward to our next meeting,” Hades bade seriously.

“And you too, your majesty. You might not see me the next time you come here but don’t worry, I won’t forget you,” Persephone joked.

“I won’t forget you either.” And that was not a joke. With that said, he left with a smile and an uplifted mood. He really was not going to forget her.


End file.
